


From Hipster With Love

by Kaiouri



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Hipster Merchant of Death, I swear, M/M, Marcus what the hell is this?, Nah man this ain't me said Marcus as he lied through his teeth, Nobody wants to read a poem, Poetry, Since when do you write poetry?, Why am I posting this now?, Wrote this a long time ago but never posted it, it's good, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiouri/pseuds/Kaiouri
Summary: Marcus wrote a poem for Wrench. How will Wrench react?





	From Hipster With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't written a Watch Dogs 2 (Marcus x Wrench) story in forever. I've tried, but it would seem that all of my ideas were already taken. I'm not going to post anything else after this...maybe. I do hope everyone enjoys this piece. I only decided to upload this because it's been sitting in a folder forever...forgotten. 
> 
> It was just a poem at first, but I added more to it to make it a story. 
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Wrench hummed a heavy metal tune to himself as he jogged downstairs into the hackerspace. Silence filled the room, save for the quiet whirring of machinery. The monitors in the back ran on a timer, so they automatically switched to low power mode when everyone had left for the day.

He went straight to the bench and grabbed the motherboard he tinkered with yesterday. A piece of gold parchment laid underneath. Wrench’s mask flashed double Os as he picked it up. Neat, cursive handwriting lined the center of the paper from top to bottom. The font for the title was bolded and the size much larger than the rest of the piece. It read: **From Hipster with Love**.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he skimmed over the entire thing, catching bits and pieces of words and phrases. He then cleared his throat comically and began to read it aloud in his synthesized voice.

 

I just want to know what you’re running from

Why your face is covered and your heart is numb

Painted black and wrapped in a thousand spikes

You’re hiding, and that’s what it looks like

 

Less than and greater signs illuminated his mask. He scoffed, his voice returning to normal.

“Uh, does CtOS mean anything to you, Marcus?”

I just want to know why you wear a mask

Broken emotions like an arm in a cast

Throwing around anger like a scared little boy

Spending hours at your bench playing with all your toys

 

A heavy sigh escaped him. He couldn’t keep up the mocking voice anymore. He laid the parchment back down and used his arms for support as he leaned down to read.

 

I just don’t want you to push me away

Make up excuses for why you can’t stay

Cause I know you’ve got a wicked past

I love and accept you; no questions asked

 

His mask blacked out. No emote could describe what he was feeling. He looked away from the parchment, not sure if he wanted to read on or not. He didn’t have to take this seriously, right?

Thoughts are weighing heavily on your mind

Yeah, you’re beautiful—Stop it, you’re just blind

I know you’re not used to someone who cares

But you came into my life like an answered prayer

 

He ignored the first two lines. Those were complete lies, for sure. His brows furrowed at the lines that followed.

 

“Answered prayer? Am I—“ Wrench stood up straight and looked around. “Am I getting Punk’d right now!?” No one answered him back. “Kutcher? Ashton? Hello?” He shrugged and leaned back down to continue reading.

 

So don’t go

I need you more than you know

I’m here for you

If only you knew

 

His lips curved upward into a smile behind his mask. _I know, Marcus. You already proved it._ He fingered the spikes on his mask, the memory of it flashing caret signs at him as he endured a shitty interrogation session passed through his mind.

 

You’re my best friend—My future boyfriend

In the next life I’ll find you and love you again

I’ll protect you from darkness and hold you tight

Nurture your heart and be your guiding light

 

The skin on the back of his neck flushed red. His mask lit up with Os.

“What the fuck!? Marcus!?” He turned around to make sure he wasn’t being watched. _This is a joke, right?_ He coughed and pulled on his hood as if it could shield him further.

 

Just be yourself and smile for me

All I want is for you to be happy

So you can run and hide and cover your tracks

It don’t matter, man, cause I’ve got your back

 

He knew what that meant. Marcus could find him if he ever disappeared or tried to. He sighed and stood straight. After looking over it once more, and lingering on the second to last stanza, he folded the parchment and stuffed it into his vest pocket.

“You’re supposed to roll parchment, not fold it.”

Wrench jumped and turned around. Marcus stood there with a huge grin on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Wrench didn’t know what to do, so he pointed an accusing finger at him instead, his mask displaying two angry Not signs ( ¬_¬).

“You write poetry!” He motioned to the parchment. “I demand to know what the fuck this is, Marcus.” He placed both hands on his hips in a playful effort to look menacing.

Marcus shook his head at him and chuckled. “Didn’t you read it, Wrench?” He took a few steps closer, that smile still on his face, and Wrench felt butterflies in his stomach. “It’s a confession.”

Wrench squeezed and relaxed his hands, a bad habit he picked up from Josh. “So…everything was true, then?” Marcus nodded, and Wrench cast his gaze to the ground, despite the fact that Marcus couldn’t see it.

“It’s okay.” Marcus shrugged his shoulders. “You don’t have to think anything of it if you don’t want to. Just know I’m always here, looking out for you. I got your back, man.”

Wrench nodded at first, but then his mask lit up with carets and he unleashed a hidden smile. He raised a fist and Marcus seemed to return the smile as if he knew, and they fist bumped each other.

“Thanks, Marcus.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to realize that I mainly write fluff when it comes to these two. Oh well. I think it's still cute.


End file.
